Akatsuki Refrain
by DetraisMC
Summary: Sebuah dunia setelah kematian, yg tadinya dikuasai oleh para 2 dewa, namun sekarang tinggal 1 dan itu berakhir dengan kekacauan. karena salah satu dewa tersebut hanya ingin hiburan saja. Organisasi akatsuki yg tujuannya menerima tantangan para dewa dengan menbunuh tenshi untuk mendapatkan permintaan yg dapat dikabulkan apa saja, apakah mereka akan berhasil membunuh para tenshi itu?


**Story created by: DetraisMC**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Semua karakter karakter disini bukan buatan saya sendiri, mereka hanya pinjaman dari anime/manga terkenal untuk membuat fan fiction ini, listnya:

\- Naruto

\- Angel Beats

\- Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

\- Fate/Stay Night UBW

\- Death Note

\- Mahou Shoujo: Madoka Magica

\- Assassination Classroom

\- Sword Art Online

 **.**

 **Rating:** R (Remaja)

Genre: ActionComedy, Comedy, SlapstickComedy, Friendship, Romance

Warning: Crossover Berlebihan, OOC parah karna storynya dipaksain :'u , Bahasa Tidak baku dan berantakan, typo, style cerita aneh

Note: Bacaan cerita ini tulisannya dari imajinasi saya sendiri, jadi saya hanya menulis apa yg imajinasi saya inginkan walopun itu aneh atau tidak baku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akatsuki Refrain**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **Aku tidak mengingat apa apa**

 **.**

Mimpi apa ini?

Ada 2 orang lelaki, yg satu ber rambut coklat memegang buku hitam, dan yg satu berambut merah.

"Tunggu, kau ingin pergi? Kau mau memberikan tanggung jawab dunia ini kepadaku?, apa kau yakin?"

"Iya karna aku sudah terlalu lama didunia ini, aku jadi merindukan kanade. Walopun aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sepertinya kau bisa dapat izin dari tuhan untuk menjadi manusia setelah reinkarnasi?"

"Iya, dari pada jadi beruk air sih jadi ada kemunkinan aku bisa mencari kanade"

"Semoga ketemu"

"baiklah aku akan pergi.. Selamat tinggal..." lelaki berambut merah itu menghilang seperti dibawa cahaya

"Selamat tinggal!..." yg tersisa hanya si rambut coklat yg memegang buku hitam

"Tunggu, apa dia benar sudah pergi? Kuhahahahah" tertawa keras si rambut coklat itu

"Akhirnya dia sudah pergi, saatnya aku yg menguasa dunia ini, akan ku ubah semuanya untuk menjadi hiburanku!"

"Hmmm sepertinya memanipulasikan ingatan akan menjadi menarik!"

Lelaki rambut coklat itu tersenyum sambil tertawa keras lalu batuk batuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari dari pingsan sepertinya, kepalaku pusing dan tidak tahu apa apa, akupun tidak mengingat apapun sebelumnya.

Sepertinya aku terbangun di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas pada malam hari, lalu tepat di depanku ada sebuah perempuan sedang membidik keluar jendela dengan senapan jarak jauh seperti penembak jitu.

Perempuan itu lumayan berbadan pendek, dan ber rambut keunguan dan juga rambut pendek memakai baju sepertinya seragam sekolah warna putih dengan rok biru muda dan di lengan kanannya ada lambang Awan Merah.

.

"Namaku Rin Nohara" kata perempuan itu

.

Pikirku aneh juga dan menjadi mencurigakan karena perempuan yg sama sekali belum pernah aku lihat dan kenal langsung nyebut namanya. Dan juga dia berani sekali menyebutkan namanya ke orang asing.

.

Tetapi dia punya senjata api sih, kalau aku salah tingkah, lama lama aku akan dibunuh, tunggu dulu? Apakah ini berarti penculikan? Apakah aku sedang diculik? Ya tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini!

.

"Jadi namamu?" kata perempuan itu

.

Akupun tidak ingat namaku, dan juga akan bahaya jika aku tidak menuruti kata kata dia. Gimana ini?...

Ehmm sepertinya aku ingat dikit dikit

.

"Ehmmm... Namaku obitu?, eh Obito" kataku mencoba mengingat

"Obito Uchiha, itulah namaku" kataku, enak juga ya berhasil mengingat namaku sendiri. Jadi bangga kepadaku sendiri.

.

"Ok obito kau harus terpaksa bergabung dengan Akatsuki" kata perempuan itu

"tunggu apa?" kataku.

Akatsuki? Apa itu? Apakah sebuah kelompok teroris? Aku tidak mau jadi teroris!

.

"Apakah kalian teroris?" kataku

Kalimat itu langsung saja ku ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang

"Apa? Teroris? Hahahahahaha" kata perempuan itu yg bernama rin, tertawa seperti mendengarkan lelucon, padahal aku sedang serius

.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menjelaskanmu, ini dunia setelah kematian. Yg berarti kau emng sudah mati" kata rin

.

"Tunggu apa?" kataku mustahil untuk percaya begitu saja perkataan dia

.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bunuh diri saja. Kau akan hidup lagi"

.

Dari tadi dia ngomong yg membuat otakku makin pusing jadi mindblown, tapi itu malah membuat aku menjadi penasaran

.

"Jadi kau membidik apa?" kataku

.

"Kau bisa memakai ini" kata dia sambil memberikan sebuah teropong

.

Setelah kupakai yg kulihat adalah 3 perempuan sedang piknik di Lapangan bola sekolah pada malam hari.

Apa apaan ini? Semua ini jadi makin aneh.

.

"Mereka adalah Tenshi(Malaikat), Tujuan Organisasi kita yaitu untuk membunuh tenshi, itu sebuah tantangan dari dewa sendiri jika kita berhasil membunuh semuanya maka akan dikabulkan permintaan apapun itu" kata dia sambil kembali membidik ke arah gadis gadis yg sedang piknik itu

.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba tiba muncullah lelaki berlari dari tangga kearah rin lalu mengabaikanku.

Lelaki itu berambut kuning mempunyai poni kebelakang lalu salah satu matanya ketutupan rambutnya sendiri.

.

"Rin-san!" kata dia sambil berlari

.

"Ada apa deidara?" kata rin

.

"Aku telah memasang peledak di pinggir pinggir lapangan itu, harukah kita mengaktifkannya?!" kata deidara matanya berkilauan

.

Sudah kuduga mereka adalah teroris, mereka saja punya peledak!

.

"Hei kau bom maniak, sejak kapan kusuruh kau pasang peledak? Lagipula jika Banyak properti yg hancur, kerugiannya akan ditagih besar dan juga..."

.

Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur dari sini dan memperingatkan ketiga gadis polos itu untuk kabur karena ada teroris gila yg sedang membidik mereka.

Akupun diam diam menuju arah tangga lalu lari sekencang mungkin.

.

"Ahhh dia kabur! Ini semua gara gara kau!" teriak Rin dengan amarah.

.

Ini gawat, jika aku tertembak bagimana? Ah bodo amat, yg penting akan kuselamatkan 3 gadiis itu.

Akupun lari sekencang mungkin ke lapangan itu.

.

"Hei kalian!" kataku teriak

.

"Kalian harus lari!, ada teroris yg akan membunuh kita semua!" kataku teriak lagi

.

Mereka terlihat bingung lalu setelah aku sampai ke tempat piknik 3 gadis itu mereka menjawab.

.

"Teroris? Tidak ada yg namanya teroris di dunia ini" kata perempuan berambut panjang berwarna kuning agak tinggi mata berwarna biru sambil tersenyum

.

"Kau terlihat cape dan bingung kak, mau roti lapis?" kata perempuan badan kecil, sepertinya anak keci. Berambit putih panjang dan mata berwarna merah

.

"Membunuh? Ini dunia setelah kematian, tidak ada yg bisa membunuh orang disini, mereka akan langsung hidup sehat kembali" kata perempuan berambut hitam panjang memakai sebuah piringan putih di salah satu tangannya.

.

"Tuh kan, kalian sama saja. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Apakah aku dijahili? Apakah ada kamera tersembunyi disekitar sini?" kataku dengan nada kesal soalnya omongan mereka sama saja dengan teroris tadi

.

"Kau sepertinya baru di dunia ini, jadi itu penyebabnya kau terlihat bingung" kata yg berambut kuning

.

"Yah hanya satu pilihan yg bisa membuatnya langsung mengerti" kata anak kecil berambut putih itu

.

"Kau harus mati" kata yg berambut hitam

.

"Eh?!" kataku kaget dengan omongan mereka

.

Perempuan berambut hitam itu pun langsung mengeluarkan senjata api yg disembunyikannya lalu membidikku dengan cepat hingga menembak badan dan perutku sampai mati

.

Yg kulihat adalah kegelapan, lalu muncullah cahaya didepanku.

Tak ku sadar aku sudah ada di tempat tidur di sebuah ruangan, sepetinya ini UKS.

Dan juga sudah pagi.

Akupun mengingat apa yg terjadi, bukankah aku sudah mati? Ditembak gadis berambut hitam itu secara beruntun.

Tak kusadar aku bajuku telah diganti, yg tadinya bajuku biru. Malah menjadi seragam sekolah, sepertinya seragam sekolah ini.

.

"Tunggu, bukankah ini bajuku?" kataku sambil mengambil sebuah kain di meja dekat tempat tidur.

.

Kain itu banyak bercak merah dan bolong bolong, sepertinya itu bekas tadi ditembak oleh gadis rambut hitam itu.

.

Tiba tiba saja muncuk lelaki berambut pirang, dia ada di malam itu. Sepertinya namanya deidara?.

.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih keladamu. Akhirnya ledakanku terpakai juga" kata deidar

.

"Eh?" kataku bingung

.

"Setelah kau dibunuh para tenshi itu, Rin langsung menyuruhku meledakan peledak yg ku pasang di pinggir lapangan! Hasilnya luar biasa spektakuler!" kata dia bersemangat

.

"Terima ini! Ini ucapan terimakasih ku" sambil memberikan sebuah benda putih aneh kepadaku

.

"Bye!" kata dia sambil berlari

.

"Apa ini?" kataku sambil mengecek benda yg diberikan oleh si deidara itu.

"Hmm sepertinya ini sebuah boneka?" kataku, lalu pas kulihat secara menyeluruh benda itu punya muka tiba tiba saja benda itu meledak sampai seisi UKS gosong oleh ledakannya, akupun ya ikut gosong harusnya sudah mati.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku terbangun lagi diruangan itu, sekarang UKSnya gosong namun tubuhku normal - normal saja, tidak ada luka bakar sedikitpun.

.

"Apa apaan ini? Harusnya aku mati karena ledakan sebesar itu namun tidak? Malah aku tidak punya luka bakar sedikitpun"

.

"Aku harus mencari polisi, Guru, atau apapun itu untuk menjelaskan kegilaan ini, apakah aku emng sudah gila?" kataku sambil memegang kepala karena pusing

.

Tiba tiba saja ada orang masuk ke ruangan UKS ini, dia berambut hitam bermata hitam, dan mempunyai kerut di wajahnya.

.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun" katanya

=====[Bersambung]


End file.
